The caps or cover panels of burial caskets are large and quite heavy. At funeral services and on other occasions, this cap must be supported in a substantially vertical or open position to permit observation of the deceased. For this purpose, a casket cap brace or support is used. Accordingly, the brace should have several desirable characteristics. It must stabilize and rigidly lock the top panel in its generally vertical position against pivotal movement in either direction relative to the casket body. Further, the brace must be small in size to avoid interference with gaskets utilized to positively seal the casket upon closing. Too, aesthetics are an important characteristic. The brace must be attractive, avoid visual obstruction of the body, and emit no undesirable sound.